


Captain Jack Harkness

by Beathen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beathen/pseuds/Beathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection on immortality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Jack Harkness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on July 4th, 2008. I own nothing - it all belongs to RTD. & company.  
> *Podfic by sly_hostetter can be found: [here](http://sly-hostetter.livejournal.com/70900.html#cutid2).

The greatest burden about not being able to die is having to live forever. 

There is no end to the demands of my time and energy, and every day is a never-ending struggle to wearily pull myself from one moment to the next. My life is made bearable through my work - protecting innocent people from alien threats that come through the rift. 

It isn’t always easy. 

In fact, it usually isn’t. 

All I can do is keep trying to make the world a better, safer place, especially for those I care about.

I just never expected to care so much.


End file.
